Mientras llueve
by Lawliet M
Summary: Sakura sólo tiene que esperar, esperar por Sasuke, porque él le prometió que la querría. OneShot


**Mientras llueve**

.

.

"_Sakura"_

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_Sasuke ha vuelto"_

"……"

"_¿Sakura?"_

_._

_._

Adoraba la lluvia. Las copiosas gotas heladas cayendo, del oscuro cielo, en su dirección.

Podría decir que la relajaban.

Los días de lluvia existían para pensar, reflexionar. Eran días de silencio, las calles estaban solitarias y ningún murmullo se colaba a través de los cristales de su ventana. Lo mejor que ella podía hacer era sentarse en un mullido sillón, aferrando una taza de chocolate caliente en su mano, y pensar. Eso era lo que hacía siempre ó _casi_ siempre. Porque ese día, a pesar de aquella tormenta, ella seguía allí, debajo de aquel árbol que apenas la cubría del temporal.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun ¡Haz vuelto!"…_

_._

_._

Él había vuelto a Konoha. Naruto lo había traído, lo había traído _para_ ella.

Sus labios se dilataron en una sonrisa.

Que tonta había sido. Porque había creído que ésta vez las cosas iban a cambiar, que él esta vez lucharía por ella, que quizás, sólo esta vez, él la querría. Esas ilusiones infantiles de vieron opacadas el primer día de su regreso, cuando ella fue a por él, cuando lo abrazó y se aferró a su cuello, temiendo que se vuelva a ir.

.

.

…"_No lo hice por ti, Sakura"_

_._

_._

Una fría mirada fue todo lo que ganó. ¿Acaso ella sólo merecía eso? Después de tantas noches llorándole, de tantos años esperándole ¿Es que no merecía algo más que desprecio?

.

.

"_¡Sasuke-kun, entrenemos juntos!"_

"_No"_

_Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto_

"_¿Por qué?"_

_Él sonrió_

"_Porque eres débil, Sakura"_

_._

_._

Pero a pesar de todo, ¿qué podía hacer ella? No podía dejar de amarle. No sólo con decidirlo y quererlo lo lograría, lo sabía.

.

.

"_Deja de ser tan masoquista, Sakura"_

"_Él me quiere, Ino, pero le cuesta demostrarlo"_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_La miró con compasión, casi con lástima._

"_Lo sé, sólo lo sé"_

_._

_._

¿En verdad la quería? El pensar en que se había estado engañando durante tanto tiempo la hizo sentir desgraciada. Tanto tiempo siguiéndolo, tanto tiempo amándolo.

Una sucesión de recuerdos se deslizó veloz delante de sus ojos. El primero, cuando vio a Sasuke por primera vez, _amor a primera vista, _se había dicho a ella misma. El segundo, cuando lo eligieron como su compañero de equipo, la idea de pasar tanto tiempo junto a él la había embargado de felicidad. El tercero, cuando se fue de Konoha. Aún lloraba al recordarlo, ése día se había ido una parte de ella, él se la había llevado.

.

.

"_¡Sasuke-kun!"_

_Siempre lo volvía a buscar, ¿masoquismo? No, ella preferiría llamarlo amor._

"_Deja de ser tan molesta"_

_._

_._

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban empapadas y aún no paraba de llover. Dejó que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. Se lo permitiría esta vez, ya que, que ésta se confundiera con las gotas de lluvia, hacía que su sufrimiento no fuera tan real.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de volver cuando el cielo se aclaró, aunque siguió con la cabeza gacha y la vista perdida sobre el charco que había a sus pies. Seguía lloviendo, podía sentir el barbullo provocado por las gotas al caer a su lado, en los árboles, en las casa.

¿Entonces por qué ya no sentía el frió estamparse contra ella?

− Tienes a Naruto preocupado.

"_Estaba preocupado por ti" le hubiera gustado escuchar._

− Dile que estoy bien − balbució

− No le mentiré.

− No lo harás.

− Creo que tu concepto de estar bien no es el adecuado, Sakura − dijo, arqueando las cejas.

− ¿Y a ti? − preguntó expectante. Se estaba jugando a un todo ó nada.

− ¿A mi qué?

− ¿A ti te tenía preocupado?

− No.

Ella sonrió, melancólica. Había ganado el nada, aunque había sido una derrota anticipada.

− No me preocupabas porque sé que sabes cuidarte sola. Eres fuerte e inteligente como para hacerlo, Sakura.

Lo miró conmocionada.

− Me gustaría ser fuerte en otros sentidos también, Sasuke-kun.

_Quizás así no dolería tanto el rechazo_

− ¿Es por mí?

Ella asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

− Lo siento − susurró inclinándose hacia ella −. En este momento no puedes esperar nada de mí, Sakura. Sólo puedo pedirte que seas aún más fuerte. Es egoísta, lo sé, pero pelea Sakura, pelea por mí. Aún no puedo darte lo que quieres, pero tú eres a quien necesito a mi lado, por eso, si estás dispuesta…espérame. Espérame y prometo quererte, más de lo que tú me quieres en este momento.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, te quiero"…_

_._

_._

Sakura observó la mano que Sasuke le tendía. Era una invitación. Una invitación a su lado, a permanecer junto a él. Después de tanto sufrir, de tanto llorar, él le pedía que lo esperara.

Sakura tomó su mano y Sasuke la aferró fuertemente. Esa mañana caminaron juntos, debajo del pequeño paraguas de él, resguardándose de la lluvia.

Porque si él le pedía que lo esperase, ella lo iba a esperar. Uno o diez años, cuantos fueren.

¿Sandez? Ella preferiría llamarlo amor.

___________

…_él le sonrió, desordenó su rosa cabellera y se inclinó para besarla._

− _Yo también Sakura, yo también._

Porque esperar, después de todo, había valido la pena.

.

.


End file.
